


until the last syllable of recorded time

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluid Sexuality, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, M/M, One Shot Collection, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: So, if anyone on board knows any card tricks, ghost stories, or would like to have some sex, please do make your way to the flight deck. Thank you.– Cabin Pressure s02e06,Limerick
Relationships: David Knight/David Price (The Bunker), Tom Dalling/David Price (The Bunker)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, it was Alex who’d first broached the subject.

_“Stands to reason,” he’d said, matter-of-factly. “If we’re all going to be trapped down here for the foreseeable future.”_

_“And how do you propose to go about it,” Charlie had scoffed, irritably. “Shall we just draw names out of a hat, that sort of thing?”_

_“Don’t be an idiot, Charlie.”_

And they’d all left it at that, for the next couple of decades or so.

It wasn’t until the ‘unfortunate incident’ with Jerry that Dave started seriously considering it. He’d never seen Tom as shaken as that night, wild-eyed and trembling as he dragged him to the storage room, backed him against the door, and kissed him.

“Had no idea you fancied blokes,” Dave heard himself speak when they came up for air, slightly dazed under the onslaught of long forgotten physical sensations.

“I don’t,” Tom’s fingers closed around his wrists, resisting Dave’s sudden attempt at pushing him away. “Never really fancied anyone, to be honest. Doesn’t matter, it’s just – I can’t be alone, not tonight.”

Dave regarded him for a long moment, acutely aware of the warmth spreading from each point of contact between their bodies. “Okay,” he gave a curt nod, mentally assessing the room for its soundproof qualities. “Whatever you need.”

And the thing was, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It wasn’t – good, not precisely, it just – was. He’d always thought of himself as a straight man, for the most part, but it wasn’t like it mattered, not with this bleak new future stretching indefinitely before them. He held Tom as he cried himself to sleep, afterwards, right there on the floor on a pile of folded bath mats, lay there staring at the ceiling until morning, desperately craving a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so _bored_ ,” Tom complained for the umpteenth time, face still buried in his arms. “My brain would sooner crawl out of my skull and die.”

“Well, there’s always sex,” Dave shrugged, dropping a spoonful of sugar into his tea. A moment later, he was slapping David on the back as the man coughed and spluttered around a mouthful of coffee that had just found its way down the wrong pipe. “Shit, sorry – just don’t die on me, okay?”

“I’ll just have another go at fixing the radio transmitter, shall I?” Tom offered, as if already anticipating the fallout of David’s near-choking incident. It wasn’t as if David didn’t regularly lash out at either – or both – of them, and he couldn’t say he blamed Tom for legging it for a change.

“Here, have mine,” Dave proffered his handkerchief, even as David glared at his own, sodden one.

“Almighty Coke, what did I do to deserve being trapped down here with a couple of morons,” David grumbled, dabbing at his ruined shirt.

“Not my fault you’re such a prude, is it?” Dave shrugged again, and went back to his mug of lukewarm tea. He should just pour it down the drain and make himself another, or better yet, steal a couple of biscuits from the cupboard while Tom wasn’t there.

David stopped regarding the coffee stains down the leg of his favourite jeans as if each of them had personally offended him, and turned a scathing look on Dave. “No, _please_ do go ahead and elaborate on how you’d like to have sex with _Tom_ , of all people.”

“Doesn’t have to be Tom,” Dave retorted sweetly, his long suppressed contrarian streak manifesting itself at the worst possible moment.

David blinked, looking for all the world like the human embodiment of a 404 error message. Dave smirked, clunked his mug of undrinkable tea into the sink, and strolled out of the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was his birthday, they were very drunk, and they’d only just wrangled Tom to his room after drinking him straight under the table.

“Doctor’s orders,” Dave coaxed him, popping a handful of pills onto his palm and pressing a glass of water into his hand. “There’s a good chap.”

“Not a doctor,” Tom slurred, his coordination so off he required Dave’s assistance to bring the glass to his lips.

“Moron,” David muttered under his breath, dumping an empty bucket close to the bed. “Old enough to know better, my arse.”

Tom was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. “Should one of us stay in here, make sure he doesn’t choke on his own vomit?” Dave sighed, even as he threw a blanket over their friend’s recumbent form.

“Would serve him right if he did,” David grumbled, swaying ever so slightly as he made towards the door. “No way I’m sitting here all night playing nursemaid.”

Dave was torn for a moment, then he decided it would probably be all right. There was still half a bottle of whiskey waiting for them in the common room, and it was his birthday after all.

“Care for a nightcap?” he offered, shutting the door after them. David shrugged noncommittally, and they stumbled back together down the corridor.

It took David a couple of tries to pour the last of the whiskey, but he managed it in the end. “Cheers,” Dave raised his glass, and downed it in one go.

David, on the other hand, took his time, savouring it to the last drop. “There goes our last bottle,” he declared somewhat morosely. “Could have made it last for another couple of decades.”

“Well, it _is_ my four hundredth birthday,” Dave pointed out, placing his empty glass back onto the counter. “That must count for something.”

“Yes,” David deadpanned. “You’re getting old, that’s what.”

“Look who’s talking. You’re only three years younger than I am.”

“That still makes you the older one. Oldest. Whatever.”

Dave paused, assessing just how drunk they both were. David’s tolerance for alcohol might be way higher than Tom’s, yet it was still nowhere near as high as Dave’s, and they both knew as much.

 _Well, you’re only four hundred once_ , Dave shrugged to himself, before stepping right into David’s personal space. David opened his mouth as if to protest, yet didn’t offer much resistance when Dave yanked him down to his level, mashing their lips together in the semblance of a kiss.

It was pretty weird, even with all the alcohol cursing through his veins; he’d never kissed anyone with a stubble for a start, and it wasn’t as if David was offering much in the way of cooperation on his part. The height difference wasn’t helping, either; huffing in frustration, he bit down on David’s lip, and made to disentangle – only to be unceremoniously shoved against the counter, the sudden, vice-like grip around his wrists surprisingly inspiring for some reason he couldn’t be bothered to examine any closer at this moment in time.

“I thought you said you weren’t into men,” David glared down at him, still making no move to put any more distance between the two of them.

“What does it matter? Do you have any idea how long it’s been since the last time I got laid?”

“I’d be much better off if I didn’t, I wager,” David rolled his eyes, and finally let go of him.

Absently, he rubbed his thumbs where he could still feel the imprint of David’s fingers into his skin. _Well, that was that_ , he thought to himself. _So much for David being the openly bisexual one of the group._

“Oh, for Coke’s sake,” David huffed, aiming for annoyance, yet still missing the mark, somehow. “Get onto that counter, and whatever you do, do try and be quiet.”

Dave scrambled to comply, and while their next kiss was moderately less awkward, it still wasn’t doing much for him; until David’s fingers found their way into his hair, tugging just this side of painful, and Dave all but melted into it.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed into the side of David’s neck. “More.”

David gave his hair another tug for good measure, and reached for the buckle of his belt.


End file.
